Urinary incontinence is a condition found in both males and females and manifests itself such that the bladder, the associated sphincter muscles, prostate gland and/or the urethra malfunctions allowing urine to leak due to the compromise of normal anatomical/physiologic control. Often, urinary incontinence results in the soiling of the person's garments causing emotional, psychological and social issues. As stated, this problem/condition can affect both men and woman; usually exhibited later in life as the urinary tract (system) either weakens or otherwise ceases to properly function due to the natural aging process, stress related to obesity, physical damage or damage due to disease of the urinary system or any of its components and surrounding anatomical structures (prostate, bladder, urethra, musculature, etc.) or secondary to the treatment of diseases such as cancer in and around the area of the urinary system. It is also seen in postpartum or postmenopausal woman that have experienced changes in their uterus, bladder and/or other parts of the urinary system. It is to be appreciated that obesity and “stress incontinence” are often related.